Top Ten Pranks Preformed By Fred And George
by Sister to the Dark Lord
Summary: Fred and George have created a list of their favorite pranks. Find out their favorite prank, and who they believe they couldn't have pranked without.
1. Introduction

Top Ten Greatest Pranks

Preformed by Mr Fred Weasley and Mr George Weasley

(Troublemakers-In-Chief, Jokers Supreme, and co-Presidents of the Pranksters Club)

Thank you, thank you! We always knew we were popular, but we didn't know we were legend! Not complaining, mind you, just commenting. This is a list of the top ten greatest pranks we've ever done. Of course, we couldn't have done them without help, but that'll come later in the Thank Yous. So sit back, relax, and get ready to blast off. Literally, because we put some dynamite under your chair. And it'll be going off in three, two, one...

_A/N: I know that this is short and boring, but I promise it will get better! This is the shortest and boring-est chapter there will be. (Unfortunately, it's also the first. Stupid first impressions...) So PLEASE don't give up on me because my first chapter sucks. PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!_

_My one rule of reviewing: if you want to tell me that this story sucks, you MUST give at least one thing that you liked/thought was good. That shouldn't be too hard, right?_


	2. Prank 10

Prank #10

_A/N: Here it is. I promise it'll be better than the Introduction._

Alright, this wasn't done by us, exactly, but we set it up.

When Umbridge was in charge during our seventh year, we "took off" early. But we weren't done with the (well, we can't call her a lady, we're not sure if she was even human) animal. We left Lee Jordan, our best friend, a few Nifflers. If you don't know what a Niffler is, that's your misfortune, because we're not going to tell you. Anyway, Lee kept us updated with his progress, and he said the Nifflers tore up Umbridge's office; once one even attacked her, trying to gnaw the rings off her fingers. Apparently, she had so many bandages on her hands, she couldn't even hold her wand properly! Man, that would've been a beautiful sight.

The best part: no one knew who did it! A prankster's best weapon is anonymity.

_A/N: Better than the Introduction? Remember, no pure flames. If you haven't got a clue what I'm talking about, go see the Introduction._


	3. Prank 9

Prank #9

_A/N: Love it, hate it, like it? Tell me what you think!_

Once upon a time, during our first year, we fell in love. Yep. You heard right. The Weasley bachelors fell in LOVE. With Dungbombs. We couldn't live without them. We used the little beauties to get a most wondrous object, the Marauder's Map.

Well, we dropped a Dungbomb in the hall and Filch found us. O joy. So we did what everyone else does. We sat down, and daydreamed of our next prank as Filch threatened us with the usual, whipping, hanging us from the dungeon ceiling by our ears, death, disembowelment, all that jazz. Then, then Fred came out of his stupor long enough to notice a drawer labeled _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. _He pointed out to me, George. I dropped another Dungbomb to create a diversion, he slammed open the drawer and grabbed a very old-looking parchment. We (eventually) got away from Filch and tried to figure out what the parchment did that got Filch so protective about it. I, being the smart one, tapped the parchment and said that I was a Joker Supreme, and the parchment replied:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to present their compliments to George Weasley, Joker Supreme, and advises him to tap the Marauder's Map and say the words "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". This should help your quest._

Obviously, I tried it, and we discovered the Marauder's Map. One little Dungbomb gave us a whole world of pranking possibilities. That's why it's on the number nine spot.

_A/N: Do you know what my favorite thing in the whole world is? Reviews. So, if you want to make me VERY VERY VERY happy: review. Go on, the sweet little button calls you, lures your cursor to it. Your cursor hovers over the Review button. Hurry, left click before it's to late!_


	4. Prank 8

Prank #8

_A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short, but when the prank is only mentioned in five words or less in canon, it's hard to juice it up_

This was short but fun. Everybody knows how Percy is a Ministry-loving git, so we decided to show him just what we think about his attitude toward the Ministry.

We slipped a "sample," AKA as much as we could get, of dragon dung into his Ministry inbox. Let's just say he wasn't pleased.

Now, that "sample" was hard to get! First, we had to owl Charlie to see if he would help us. His answer: "Do Crups look like Jack Russel terriers?" So we told him what we needed. He got the dragon dung in a pile in Romania, of all places! So he had to Apparate to the Burrow, Side-Along-Apparate us back to Romania, get us to magic it to the Ministry, Side-Along-Apparate us back, then Apparate back to his job! Whoa, he must have been tired!

So we levitated the dung into Percy's office and landed it in his inbox. We labeled it: "A sample of fertilizer from the country of Norway." When Percy saw (and smelled) the dung in his inbox, he sent a really mean and long letter to Norway saying how they didn't need to send that much fertilizer and they should've put the "sample" in a sealed container.

Of course, he still doesn't know that we sent it instead of Norway, and we don't plan on telling him. And if YOU tell him, we'll put some dragon poo in your inbox too!

_A/N: Fear not to review every chapter! Good heavens, I sound like Sir Cadogan!_


	5. Prank 7

Prank #7

_A/N: Seventh prank already! Wow, we're moving fast! I plan to have 13 chapters by the time I finish this FanFic. And remember the no pure flaming rule! (see Introduction for details)_

Everyone buys our fake wands, it's an unwritten law. But no one knows who we started our testing on.

Hello Mum, yes, we ARE talking about you!

We "accidentally" left a prototype wand in the kitchen once and when we heard Mum's scream of surprise, we knew we had our test subject. This was in our sixth year. We tested every single fake wand prototype on her, from the ones that turn into jeans to the ones that beat you on the head when you wave them. They passed with flying colours, or, in one case, the colour of Mum's bruises. We started selling them at Hogwarts and they were an instant hit!

Harry and our Ickle Ronniekins, Hermione told us, were trying to us them in Transfiguration! Needless to say, they weren't able to Transfigure their hedgehogs into pincushions.

Well, we have to ski-dawdle, places to go, people to see, Headless Hats to advertise...

_A/N: Here are some great people:_

_dazedandconfused8616: Thank you for reviewing every chapter! Reviews are my body, mind and soul. And my books. I heart books..._

_Harry Potter 101: Thank you for adding this story to your Favorite Stories! :D_


	6. Prank 6

Prank #6

_A/N: Well, I got reviews, but not many of them were for this particular FanFic. But that's OK, they're still reviews. And I've got a few people to thank. They are mentioned at the bottom._

Ah, Egypt! A place of mystery, mummies and pranks involving pyramids! Good times, good times.

Hey, we had six people just waiting to be pranked. Well, OK, fine, they weren't waiting exactly, but they were just ... being boring! Like, come ON! Someone needs to spice up life! And those someones just happen to be named Fred and George. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! On with the story.

First, we tried to get Ginny and her Egyptian boyfriend locked in a pyramid together, but Mum caught us. That took her off our pranking list, no questions asked. Dad we took off too, just because... OK, we didn't have a reason. So sue us.

Then we tried to get Percy locked in King Tut's tomb, but the guard spotted us and gave us the worst lecture we've ever had. And that's saying something, if you've ever heard Mum giving us "mortal fiber structuring" lectures. On second thought, let's not think about those.

We got Bill locked in successfully, (and we didn't get caught) but because he's a curse-breaker, he got out by himself.

Charlie, on the other hand, he had to be let out by another tourist about a day later. We went back to see what he had done to the place, and he had everything in there, even one of those Muggle "televisions." Dad was so excited to see it, we think he might've peed his pants.

(And if a woman with red hair named Molly Weasley asks you about this, tell her you don't know ANYTHING. PLEASE.)

_A/N: Here are some more great people:_

_ginny1313: Thank you for adding me to your Story Alert. And I'm glad you think this FanFic is funny. I would have answered your review privately, but my computer's screwed up right now so..._

_misstress black: Thank you for adding me to your Favorite Stories!_

_The Weasley's Second Daughter: Thank you for adding me to your Author Alert!_

_And for anyone else who wants to review, please remember my no pure flames rule or I won't bother to answer them. Thank you; all rights reserved. LOL!_


	7. Prank5

Prank #5

_A/N: I started running out of ideas here, so this one might not be the best it can be. Anyway, to keep you reading (and lusting for more), I'll give you a hint at what the #1 prank is._

_Hint at Prank #1: It is mentioned in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

_Not much of a hint? Sorry, but anything other than that, and you'll know what it is._

We spent hours looking for those beetles! We found a half-dozen scarab beetles and we put them in Bill's soup. This, incidentally, was just after Bill got out of the pyramid we shut him in (see Prank #6 for details). We were still in Egypt, FYI. Ron had bought Harry a Pocket Sneakoscope for his birthday, and it must've realized what we did, because it kept going off. Fortunately, Bill just said it was nothing but a magicked piece of junk and never noticed a thing.

The best part: He ate it all! Not one antennae was left in his bowl! When we told him what we had done, his face turned bright green and he rushed off to the loo.

It was FUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE! :P

_A/N: Here are some even MORE really great people:_

_SiriusBlackTheMarauder: Thank you for adding me to your Story Alert_

_SportsNightLover: You also added me to your Story Alert. Thank you so much!_

_Spiritpelt: THANK YOU FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR STORY ALERT!_

_PuppyBekaCooper: You added me to your Story Alert **and** your Favorite Stories. THANK YOU!_

_Hmmm, my readers seem to be Story Alert fanatics. Interesting..._

_Not complaining, of course. Just commenting ;D_


	8. Prank 4

Prank #4

_A/N: I'd like to thank dazedandconfused8616 for helping me figure out how to download this onto FanFiction. The **only** reason I didn't mention dazedandconfused8616 helping me before is because I was working on this chapter when I told them about this story and they jumped to help me. Prank #4 is dedicated to you, dazedandconfused8616!_

Who remembers Percy's love life? Not us, because it's non-existent! Well, that was until Ginny told us something very helpful...

During our forth year, Ginny was in her first, and then Lucius Malfoy gave her You-Know-Who's diary, and You-Know-Who possessed her. Well, Ginny was walking around in one of her not-currently-possessed-by-You-Know-Who states of mind, and she went looking for an empty classroom so she could talk to Tom. At least that's what she told us.

Anyway. She didn't know that the Room of Requirement existed yet, so she found an abandoned classroom and carefully kicked in the door. Nice and hard.

Apparently, all our teaching paid off. She's an expert at making a loud entrance nowadays.

So Ginny slammed open the door and walked in on Percy. Percy Weasley WITH PENELOPE CLEARWATER! They were having a full-out snogging session when our dear little sister scared the life out of them. Perce swore her to secrecy but in true "twins' fashion" (No, we did not make that up. We hear Mum using that phrase when she was scolding Ron about breaking another school rule.) she told us one the train ride home. O, that was the funnest summer we ever had. Every time Percy left a room, at least one of us would yell out one of the following statements:

"_Did Clearwater clear up your understanding of girls yet, Perce?"_

"_Y'know, we cleaned out the broom cupboard just for you and your GIRLFRIEND!"_

"_Hey Percy! What year is your snogging session with Penelope going to end this time?"_

Or something along those lines. We swear he didn't stop blushing the entire summer!

We miss the good ol' days...

_A/N: So. Review? Please? Pretty please in the form of a vanilla split with lots of chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and a cherry on top?_

_A few great people (they are great because they reviewed. This is why I want you to REVIEW):_

_The Grey Detective7: Thank you for adding me to your Favorite Stories list :D_

_SiriusBlackTheMarauder: You came back and added me to your Favorite Stories list. Thank you, you just made my day!_


	9. Prank 3

Prank #3

_A/N: I was bored out of my MIND so I decided I'd put up two chapters at once. Sound good? Wonderful._

Umbridge. She comes up a lot, doesn't she? Well, she's a good thing to prank.

We set up a Portable Swamp in a corridor (we forget which one), and then ... and then ... we couldn't stick around to watch her struggle to get rid of it. Because she was gonna have our hides whipped raw. And then some.

But we didn't have to stay, because we had done our part for Dumbledore and we had given Lee a few Nifflers (see Prank #10 for details), so we went out with pandemonium behind us.

Fun fun fun fun fun!

A Portable Swamp is a swamp that comes in a little package a bit smaller than a Muggle Zip-lock bag. You pull the string, toss the swamp into the space you want to cover, and the swamp explodes with a bang, fleshing out and becoming Umbridge-like-people's worst nightmare. They cost five Galleons each.

_A/N: OK, I made up how you work a Portable Swamp, what it looks like before you use it, and the price. But I did my best and I think it's pretty realistic._


	10. Prank 2

Prank #2

_A/N: We're getting close to the end. boo-hoo_

Nine letters: F, I, R, E, W, O, R, K, and S.

Add one very annoyed Umbridge.

Subtract the help of the skilled teachers.

Now, do you understand the reason this is in the #2 spot?

We thought so.

Umbridge was running around screaming her head off, and every time she tried to get rid of them and the spell didn't work, she blamed Filch! Which is totally stupid, because everyone knows that Filch is a Squib. But stupid is her middle name, so we shouldn't be surprised.

Hmmm...

Dolores Stupid Umbridge...

It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

O, yeah. And a Basic Blaze Box costs five Galleons while a Deflagration Deluxe costs twenty. So come on down and buy a BBB or two!

_A/N: The prices of the BBB and DD come straight from canon_


	11. Thank Yous

Thank Yous

_A/N: I know "bestest" isn't a word, but it just seemed to click with the love/hate relationship between the twins and Molly_

We would like to thank the following people for the following reasons:

Peeves the Poltergeist→ Thank you for joining us on some of our pranking crusades; supporting our antics; and continuing our work with Umbridge when we had to leave

Filch→ Thank you for providing us with the Marauder's Map and a good laugh; and being an awesome test subject

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs→ Thank you for creating the Marauder's Map, it's been the secret to our success; and we wish we knew how you are so we could thank you personally

Harry Potter→ Thank you for not getting mad when we pranked you, Ron, or Hermione; and giving us you Triwizard winnings so we could start Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes

Malfoy→ Thank you for being an idiot; being a loser; being a good test subject; and being a funny little ferret (we're never going to let you live that down, you know that, right?)

Mum→ Thank you for being the bestest mum we could ever have; and being a perfect test subject

_A/N: Yes, I know, I'm mean, letting you dangle while you wait for the #1 prank, but hey, if I put the #1 prank before the Thank Yous, would you have read this chapter? I didn't think so._

_Some great people:_

_14hp1: Thank you for adding me to your Story Alert and Favorite Stories_

_teacher123: You added me to your Story Alert. YOU ROCK!_

_Toph081894: Thank you for adding me to your Story Alert_

_HarmonieFan: Thank you for adding me to your Story Alert_


	12. Prank 1

Prank #1

_A/N: Enjoy! And there will be one more, VERY SHORT chapter after this._

Everyone remembers Harry's first year. That was our fourth.

Let's remember waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back...

Harry had just retrieved the Philosopher's Stone and was knocked out in the Hospital Wing. We decided to send him a get-well-soon gift. So we blew up a toilet.

We had promised Ginny the toilet seat, but we though that if we sent it home to her, we'd get yet another Howler from Mum, so the seat went to Harry. Of course, Madam Pomfrey thought it was "unhygienic," so she confiscated it as soon as we left. Darn...

O well. It was the thought that counts.

_A/N: Congrats to the two people who guessed this prank correctly! Your prize: invisible cookies!_

_Here is a wondrous person:_

_SiriusBlackTheMarauder: Thank you for adding me to your Favorite Authors list! :D_


	13. WWW

WWW

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm not sure if this was worth the wait, but I hope you like it anyway. This is the last chapter sob so enjoy!_

If you want to buy anything mentioned in this list of our top ten pranks and experience our genius for yourselves, go to:

Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes

Number Ninety-Three

Diagon Alley

London, England

Trust us, you won't be disappointed.

_A/N: Diagon Alley IS in London, right?_

_Two more fantastic people, and then the list shall end:  
_

_miss sophie potter: Thank you for adding me to you Story Alert **and** Favorite Stories. You rock!_

_silverstagbeauty: Thanks for adding me to your Story Alert. You're the best!_

_And now, I'd like to thank everyone who R&Red this story, and everyone who read but couldn't review this story because they didn't have a FanFiction account._

_And just because I've had some people forgetting, I've got a no pure flames rule where if you want to flame at me, you must put in at least one thing that you liked/thought was good about this FanFic. That shouldn't be too hard, right?_


End file.
